


Para Shayla

by plimmm



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: Carta, Conforto, F/M, Oneshot, Other, Spoilers, luto, perda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plimmm/pseuds/plimmm
Summary: Uma breve carta de Filipus para Shayla, celebrada em vida e em morte.
Relationships: Shayla/Filipus
Kudos: 1





	Para Shayla

Para Shayla

Shayla Estrela-Do-Mar, eu achava que estava pronto pra passar minha vida com ela, mas ela se foi logo quando começamos.  
Sempre foi intenso com ela, eu sempre soube que seria, afinal nos conhecemos enquanto ela entregava cartas da revolução em um bar, o mesmo que eu tinha escolhido passar a noite enquanto fazia anotações, e logo então ele foi invadido por guardas mal encarados que reviravam o lugar e no processo destruíam todo meu trabalho.  
Ela se sentiu culpada pelo incidente e disse que pagava a minha conta pelo resto da noite. No final das contas, eu sou grato por todos os infortúnios que foram necessários para que nós nos conhecêssemos, porque ela foi a melhor das coisas que já pôde me acontecer, e se eu pudesse mudar qualquer coisa, eu não mudaria nada.  
Era engraçado ver como passávamos nossos dias, eu lendo sobre a sociedade e ela a mudando, e o sentimento de admiração que eu por ela eu nutria era o mesmo de quem vê o sol raiar quente e fugaz depois de uma longa noite fria. E assim, nossa relação foi construída, e quando nos estabelecemos oficialmente como família as coisas começaram a tomar rumos diferentes. Veja bem, eu sempre soube que ela era uma desbravadora e fiel à sua causa, e o principal sentimento que eu tinha quando a via sair pela porta rumo à fazer história eu sentia orgulho, mas não pude evitar o medo e a apreensão, de qualquer forma eu acreditava nela acima de tudo e sabia do seu potencial, e que o destino guardasse as minhas palavras.  
Quando soubemos da gravidez toda manhã começava com o cheiro de pão doce saindo do forno, sem dúvidas um dos desejos mais frequentes da Shayla, e a noite terminava com nós dois cansados olhando pro futuro, que na verdade era a parede branca do nosso quarto.  
Meses depois e Stefano estava entre nós e junto dele voltaram os deveres da revolução, que voltava à ativa. Ela sabia que não poderia fazer muito, se restringia a ser informante e participar de reuniões, mas eu tinha certeza que assim eu houvesse algo a seu alcance ela agarraria essa oportunidade.  
E assim foi feito, dois anos depois a revolução, mais inquieta do que nunca, a chamou para uma missão, "o início de algo grande", foi o que ela me disse, e eu acreditei. Só não podia deixar de temer que ela não sucumbisse ao peso do mundo que carregava em seus ombros. Naquela noite, discutimos. Ela insistia que precisava disso, e não fazia isso por ela, e eu sabia, mas as palavras que saíram da minha boca disseram que ela não podia nos deixar sozinhos, eu e o bebê, com a única garantia que deixaria sendo a saudade. Depois disso, ela me falou algo que não pude refutar "Me diz, Filipus, depois de tudo que você estudou, que eu não estou fazendo o certo", mas ela queria carregar o peso do mundo nas costas e eu só torcia de longe para que não deixasse cair.  
Nos entendemos e na próxima manhã ela se foi, e os dias passaram e uma carta ou outra chegavam, e eu pensava nela todos os dias, não era diferente das outras vezes em que deixava a cidade para cumprir com seus deveres, só era algo novo porque agora tínhamos um pedacinho de nós dois que a todo instante me lembrava a falta que ela fazia.  
A notícia veio como uma queda de olhos fechados, pois eu já esperava que iria de encontro ao duro chão, só não sabia o quão cedo seria, e saindo em busca por tinta azul (tão azul quanto o céu de Triporto) eu me encontro na companhia de sua lembrança, de seus gostos e desgostos, mas principalmente de seu coração, sempre aberto a me amar.  
Não posso dizer que aproveitei sua estadia nesse mundo o quanto pretendia, mas posso dizer que, enquanto esteve aqui, Shayla Estrela-Do-Mar fez da minha vida algo especial. Que tenha sido recíproco, tão quanto foi verdadeiro.  
Com amor e saudade,  
Filipus


End file.
